pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amachi Rio
Rio Michi '''(リオ道 Rio michi) is the fourth Cure in Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. She is a second year at Kawai High School. Her moto is "Money is Life", being that she comes from a rich family. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange. Appearance Rio has long bright green hair that is held in pig tails, with yellow ribbon. Her eyes are a light grey brown. Her school uniform is a dark grey blazer with white high-lights, a white bow with black, a black skirt, ankle high socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Sulphur, Rio's hair stays the same but her eye colour changes to green. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have yellow, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a yellow underside, a yellow bow just below her neck that has a small, yellow, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have yellow lace bordered at the base, dark yellow shorts, a pair of yellow boots which have the upper part flipped down to show a white inner shoe. Personality Rio is a earnest, persevering, high class girl who is in love with money. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. Rio also seems to be level headed along with Umi. She is organized and devoted in making sure everything is perfect. She is interested in advanced investment, preferably towards math, getting high marks. Cure Sulphur '''Roaring Princess, Cure Sulphur! 轟音プリンセス、キュアサルファー！ Gōon purinsesu, kyuasarufā! Cure Sulphur '''(キュアサルファー ! Kyuasarufā!) is the alter ego of Rio Michi. Cure Sulphur has the powers of Earth. She is represented by saturn, and her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Love Switch!" Angel Sulphur '''Roaring Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Sulphur! 轟音プリンセス、天使の愛！エンジェルサルファー！ Gōon purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjerusarufā! Angel Sulphur '(エンジェル硫黄 Enjeru iō) is another version of Cure Sulphur. Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, but thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks 'Mangum Bomber- is one of Cure Sulphur's main attack, with the incantation, "Pretty Cure! Mangum Bomber!" (プリキュア！マンガムボンバー！Purikyua! Mangamubonbā!). Sulphur Gaia- is one of Cure Sulphur's main attack, with the incantation, "Pretty Cure! Sulphur Gaia!" (プリキュア！硫黄ガイア！Purikyua! Iō Gaia!). Love Attack- is the final attack that the Cures use, with Cure Scarlet leading, when the tops of the Love Stick's join together, with the incantation, "Roar, Raging Gaia!" (轟音は、ガイアレイジング！Gōon wa, gaiareijingu!). Etymology 'Rio '(リオ Rio): From Japanese 莉 (ri) "jasmine" or 里 (ri) "village" combined with 央 (o) "center", 緒 (o) "thread" or 桜 (ou) "cherry blossom". 'Michi '(道 Michi): Means "path" in Japanese. Trivia Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Females Category:Transformations Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures